


The Circle

by look_turtles



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Everything changes





	The Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: continuously

Jack was trying to get through the stack of paperwork on his desk. You would think that Torchwood would have enough money for a paperwork completing robot, but Ianto insisted that it built character. Jack was of the opinion that he had more than enough character.

He looked at Ianto as Ianto bent over to sweep. Ianto's trousers were pulled tight across his ass, showing off it's roundness.

If he didn't know better, he would swear that Ianto picked out those trousers just to show off his ass.

It seemed that being immortal had done Ianto good. 

He took a sip of rich, slightly bitter, coffee and smiled to himself. Ianto was his forever and he wasn't going to let Ianto go any time soon.

Being immortal had taught Jack that things continuously changed. It didn't matter if it was stars being born or stars dying or the local rugby team losing the championship, everything changed. It was like a never ending circle of change that everything had to follow. Everything that was except Jack and now Ianto.

Ianto went over the the TARDIS coral sitting on Jack's desk and rubbed it with a cloth. The coral hummed and edmitted pale blue light. Jack couldn't it blame it for being happy, he knew he was happy whenever Ianto touched him.

'More coffee, sir?' Ianto asked 

'Of course.'

Jack wanted to ask Ianto something very important, but he couldn't get the words out. Big gustures were easy, emontional talks not so much.

He took a deep breath and tried to speak. 'Ianto... Um... Are you happy? Being with me as an immortal I mean.'

Ianto must have noticed how uncomfortable Jack was because he walked around Jack's desk, knelt down and cupped Jack's cheek. Jack nuzzled into the touch. Ianto's rough, callused hands were as familiar as the feeling of Jack greatcoat, but he still couldn’t get enough.

‘I’m very happy. If I wasn’t immortal, I would spend the rest of my life with you. If you'll have me that is.'

Jack lent forward and brush his lips against Ianto's. Once again, he wasn't good at emotional words, but this he could do. He would have Ianto for as long as Ianto wanted him.

They kissed as the TARDID coral hummed.

Being immortal, Jack had learned that everything changed. That and that Ianto had the nicest ass in the entire universe.


End file.
